


Love is War

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tye was peacefully sleeping when Luke comes over, furious from the loss against the Penguins. Things get said that aren't meant, fighting ensues, and then something else happens. Something they both can enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is War

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Flyers overtime loss against the Penguins on 3/24
> 
> I originally wanted to get this done a while ago but the college life is a busy life. But better late then never
> 
> I'm suckish when it comes to titles so you can all thank killing-me-smalls on tumblr for coming up with it! Without her, there would be no Luke and Tye so you can also thank her for bringing this beautiful pair to our lives

Tye sleepily wiped his eyes as he walked down the stairs. He wasn’t enjoying the constant banging on his door at one in the morning. He wasn’t too surprised to see Luke storm in when he opened the door. He had been home in time to watch the Flyers play the Penguins. And he knew it didn’t end very well.

“Fuck the Penguins, I hate them so fucking much. What I would do to just slam that punk Crosby until he couldn’t see straight” Tye just stood there and let Luke vent. “We totally should have won that game. Bryz was making the most ridiculous saves to keep us in that game and then of course Crosby scores on a 5 on 3. And don’t even get me started about Kennedy’s goal. I’ve just about had it with this season. It’s like the hockey gods are against us or something.”

“I understand that it was a tough loss but-” Luke cut him off before he could finish.

“You don’t understand because you weren’t there. You had to get hurt and you had to need surgery. And then you had to get sent down to the Phantoms. So you can’t tell me that you understand because you weren’t playing in that game.” Tye knew that Luke was saying this out of frustration but it still made his temper rise a little bit.

“I may not have been there but do you know how hard it was to not being able to play? To not be able to help you guys. I don’t know how many times I threw the remote across the room while watching the games. I’m just as frustrated as you are. Just because I’m not playing with you, doesn’t mean I don’t understand.”

“Then why did you have to go and get hurt? You should be playing with us right now.”

“You act like it was my choice for that guy to break a bone in my eye. I didn’t just say ‘Oh I hope this guy breaks my orbital bone so I can stop playing with this team.’ I would never wish that.”

“Well you didn’t have to fight the guy now did you? Maybe you would still be with the team if you didn’t” Luke and Tye had gradually gotten closer. At this point their faces were practically touching.

“How dare you tell me that it’s my fault. You act like you’ve never fought people before. Don’t put the blame on me just because you’re mad about the game.”

“Don’t even try and turn this around on me.” Tye was about to say something before Luke grabbed his face and slammed his lips on top of Tye’s. Tye bit back a moan before replying with equal force. The two fought for dominance, neither giving in. Luke pushed his hips into Tye, forcing Tye to topple onto the couch, bringing Luke down on top of him. Tye took this opportunity to bring his lips up to bite and suck along Luke’s neck. He took no mercy, leaving marks all over Luke. Luke couldn’t help but grind his hips down, Tye’s body arching off of the couch. Tye pulled his face away and practically ripped Luke’s shirt off his body. He flipped their positions so he could trail his lips down Luke’s chest. He paid special attention Luke’s nipples, taking one into his mouth and biting down. “Oh god Tye!” Luke felt the pleasurably pain shoot through his body. He could feel his straining erection, begging to be released. Tye seemed to notice but he didn’t quite do what Luke wanted. He instead roughly pressed his hand against Luke’s groin.  


“Not sure if I should do something about this or not. I mean I am still pretty mad at you. Why shouldn’t I let you suffer? Maybe you should know how it feels to not have something that you really want” Luke pushed his hips up, trying to get friction against Tye’s hand, but Tye quickly took his hand away. “Don’t even think about it, we are going to do this my way tonight.” 

“But-” Tye put his hand over Luke’s mouth, stopping him from speaking. 

“My way or no way. Understood?” Luke quickly nodded his head. “Now, what to do with you? I feel like you need to be punished.” Part of Luke was afraid, but the other part of him was aroused at whatever Tye was planning. The arousal part was taking over his body, though. Tye grabbed Luke’s pants and yanked them down his body, taking his boxers along with them. His erection sprang free. Tye ran his lips up Luke’s thighs, his breath ghosting over his dick. Luke let out a low moan. Tye then ran his tongue up the shaft of Luke’s dick, his body automatically thrusting. Tye grabbed Luke’s hips, holding them in place. “No moving.” Luke felt his arousal grow at the tone in Tye’s voice. How was he supposed to keep still when Tye had his mouth on his dick? Tye brought his mouth back down and enclosed it over Luke’s growing erection. He went down as far as he could, letting his tongue move around in the process. Luke was finding it very hard to keep still but he was afraid Tye would stop if he moved. Tye brought his fingers up and used them to pinch Luke’s nipple. It took everything in Luke to not arch his body off the couch. He liked this side of Tye and he wanted to keep it going for a little while. It wasn’t long before Luke could feel the pressure building. He was so close but Tye took his mouth off just when Luke was about to tip over the edge. He let out a groan, hearing a small laugh come from Tye.

“I don’t see anything funny about this right now.” Tye let out an even louder laugh. Luke cracked a small smile, grateful to hear his laughter. But it went as quickly as it came. That intense look was soon back in Tye’s eyes. He grabbed his own pants, throwing them off his body. He palmed himself threw his boxers, feeling how hard he already was. Luke kept his eyes on Tye, waiting to see what he was going to do next. A moan came out as he watched Tye yank his own boxers off and grab himself. Luke went to bring a hand up but it was immediately slapped away.

“What did I say about moving? Don’t make me get up and walk away because I will. And I know you don’t want that to happen.” Luke didn’t know that he could grow any harder but he did. He wished Tye would put his mouth back on him and finish the job before he just exploded. He kept his eyes locked with Tye as said boy continue to jerk himself off while moaning Luke’s name on purpose, the jerk. “Oh Luke, feels so good. Don’t stop.” Luke was really starting to hate Tye. And by hate he totally meant love. Luke was taken off guard when Tye roughly shoved a finger inside of him. His whole body shook as Tye pushed his finger in and out as quick as possible. Luke didn’t have time to feel pain as Tye added another finger, hitting just the right spot to force Luke’s whole body off the couch. “Tell me what you want Luke. I want to hear you beg for it.”

“Tye, please. I want you so bad right now.” 

“What do you want me to do? I want to hear you say it.” God Tye was so hot when he was bossy.

“I want you to fuck me.” And boy did Tye listen. He yanked his fingers out and almost simultaneously shoved his dick inside of Luke. They had never done it without a condom before so this was new for them. But Tye didn’t seem to care as he roughly thrusted himself in and out of Luke. Luke didn’t even attempt to keep himself quiet. At this point he knew Tye wouldn’t stop. He grabbed his own dick and stroked himself with absolutely no rhythm or coordination. He was already so close to the edge at this point that it didn’t even matter. 

“You like this don’t you Luke? You like it when I fuck you. I bet you’re so close right now too. I wonder what would happen if I just stopped.” Luke let out a mixture between a moan and a groan. “I bet you wouldn’t like that. But I still feel like you need to be punished.” Luke could feel Tye slow down his thrusts.

“Tye, please...I beg of you don’t stop. I’m sorry for saying it was your fault that you got injured. Just whatever you do don’t stop now.” That was all it took for Tye to speed his thrusts back up, slamming into Luke with no real purpose. Luke adjusted his hips which gave Tye the perfect angle to hit that spot that had Luke moaning like there was no tomorrow. 

“You feel so good Luke. Why haven’t we done this more often? It is absolutely amazing.” The things Tye was saying brought Luke closer and closer to the edge. It was a particularly hard thrust of Tye’s hips that brought Luke’s orgasm shooting out of him. He couldn’t remember the last time that it felt this good. Tye was still going at it so Luke decided to give Tye a test of his own medicine.

“Oh Tye, you feel so good inside me. I know you’re so close. Just let go for me, I’ve got you.” Tye pulled out and barely got a hand on himself before he shot out all over his hand and Luke’s chest.

“You fight dirty Schenn.” Luke smirked up at Tye.

“Because you totally weren’t fighting dirty this entire time McGinn. Between the bossiness and dirty talk. You have no room to talk.” Speaking of fighting dirty, Tye kissed his way up Luke’s chest and into his mouth. Luke could taste Tye and that drove him crazy with lust. He growled into Tye’s mouth, forcing him onto his back. Tye pulled back and saw the darkness take over Luke’s eyes. 

“I take it you want round two.” Luke just let his lips do the talking which was perfectly fine with Tye.


End file.
